Hera's child
by LOTRgirl11
Summary: A young girl appears at the border of camp Halfblood. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

.intro

Percy awoke with a strange feeling that something was wrong.

He hopped out of bed to check. What he saw was about to turn his world upside down.

At the magical border stood what looked like a 16 year old girl battling a monster with a plank of wood she had found.

The monster she fought was like nothing he'd ever seen. It was like a mix of hydra and cyclops. It had 4 heads and one eye on each one. It spewed venom that could burn through celestial bronze.

Percy rushed to get dressed and grabbed Riptide and ran to help. By the time he got there, Grover and Annabeth had already gotten there. The girl was now on the ground on the verge of being killed and passing out. Percy quickly sliced the monster through the heart and the monster disintegrated into yellow dust.

Up close, Percy could see the girl clearly. She had mangy cut black hair and freckles. She wore a white t-shirt with a fur vest and jeans. She had a long bleeding cut down her right arm.

"Who are you and where am I and what was that THING?", she asked sitting up.

"I'm Percy and this is Grover and Annabeth", he explained motioning towards them. " You're at the camp border and honestly, I don't know WHAT that thing was."

" I'm Kirka." the girl introduced.


	2. Kirka

Kirka was led to the imfirmirary where she was fed something that tasted like her dad's homemade chocolate chip cookies he used to make when he was alive. She had never met her mom, but she was told about her by her dad before the crash.

Suddenly, Percy walked in.

" How's your arm?", he asked.

Kirka hadn't noticed, but her arm had fully healed itself.

"Wow, it's all healed. How did that happen?",she asked.

" It's the food we gave you. It's called ambrosia and it's the food of the gods. You can't eat too much, or you'll burn to ashes.", he explained.

"Well that's very reassuring.", she said sarcastically.

"I should probably take you to see Chiron now", he said,and with that he took me to the Big house.


	3. Kirka 2

Kirka was led to the imfirmirary where she was fed something that tasted like her dad's homemade chocolate chip cookies he used to make when he was alive. She had never met her mom, but she was told about her by her dad before the crash.

Suddenly, Percy walked in.

" How's your arm?", he asked.

Kirka hadn't noticed, but her arm had fully healed itself.

"Wow, it's all healed. How did that happen?",she asked.

" It's the food we gave you. It's called ambrosia and it's the food of the gods. You can't eat too much, or you'll burn to ashes.", he explained.

"Well that's very reassuring.", she said sarcastically.

"I should probably take you to see Chiron now", he said,and with that he took me to the Big house.


	4. Percy

"Percy, do you know what that creature was?" Chiron asked.

"No I don't" he answered.

"It doesn't have a name,Percy, but it has been seen before." Chiron said rising into his real form.

Chiron is half man and half white stallion. A centaur so to say.

"Percy, that creature is a deformed monster." He said looking a little wary. "It hasn't Been seen in centuries, or even millennia."

"But it has risen from the underworld again,...right?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy. But if he has risen gods know WHAT others will come!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Others?"

"Yes, there are many more deformed ones."

"If there's many, where could they all be?"

"Hidden on Mt. Othritis." Chiron said nervously.

"Mt. Whaty what now?"

"Mount-O-THRIT-ISS." Chiron said slowly.

"Okay,...where's that?"

"Deep into Oregon"

And with that, he clopped out.


	5. Kirka3

"We'll, here it is,... your cabin for now", Annabeth said pointing towards a loud cabin.

As they walked inside, Kirka noticed that the cabin barely had any room for anyone.

Someone in the back shouted," Regular or unditermined?"

Annabeth answered," Undetermined."

Almost everyone groaned.

"Well,...Chiron has a guess, but it might not be true." Annabeth said weakly.

"I hope it is!", the same person from the back shouted.

"Here's a good spot for your bed" Annabeth said pointing towards an empty spot on the floor.

"Great", Kirka said sarcastically. "I get to sleep on the floor"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be claimed soon enough.

"Claimed?", Kirka asked.

"It's when you get claimed by your parent." Annabeth explained

"My parents are dead.", Kirka said sadly.

"Not the other one. The other one is a god."

"That can't be possible, my mom is dead. She died in a car crash."

"No, that's just what your father said to make you think you're normal. Once you know who you are, the monsters do too. Your scent will be stronger to them."

"Oh great, now I'm monster food!"


End file.
